ranger of the woods
by lusterrdust
Summary: She'd met many a people in the land of Skyrim: Elves, Nords, and Argonians alike. However, there's one in particular she didn't think she'd ever encounter; a rude, arrogant, and cocky specimen- a ranger. And a roguishly handsome one at that. The Dragonborn can't help but wonder how one man's becoming her most difficult adversary yet. [based off Mara Lightfeather's SRM]


4 _ **E**_ 202, _**Middas**_ 29 _ **th**_ _**of**_ _**Last**_ _**Seed**_

 _Cold_.

 _That_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _I_ _wasn_ ' _t_ _yet_ _used_ _to_ _in_ _these_ _harsh_ _lands_ _of_ _Skyrim_. _Sure_ , _ask_ _me_ _a_ _favor_ ; _kill_ _a_ _dragon_ , _slay_ _forsworn_ — _those_ _were_ _the_ _things_ _I_ _had_ _become_ _accustomed_ _to_.

My hands tingled as I cast a quick healing spell on myself before my companion, Serana, spoke on my left. "Done, and done."

With a sigh, I wiped the blood off my forehead and grunted when I tugged the dagger still embedded in the heart of the bandit out from beneath me. With a small lean forward, my hand lingered over his bloodied chest as I murmured a quick prayer before standing back up quickly. Serana cocked an eyebrow from under her hood in my direction. "I still don't understand why you do that. Their souls are damned, just like mine and every other murderer wandering around."

"Not unlike me," I responded quietly before sitting down on the nearest bedroll.

Serana said nothing in response, only coming to sit next to me as a comfortable silence blanketed us.

Backs moving to lie on the hard ground beneath us, our gazes drifted to the expanse of the blackened night sky above. The night had a sharp chill to it, felt even under the fur blanket covering us, and the silence between ourselves was one of comfort and empathy. The experiences we both had shared, the hurt and loss...

Those were things I had become used to...

Being Dragonborn however—Skyrim's hero, now that was something I did not believe I would ever be used to.

... ... ...

"Let's move faster. The sun is, it's not great for my skin."

I held my hand up to shield my eyes from the bright light the sun was omitting while we trekked forward. Not a native to this land, I quickly realized the weather in Skyrim could be incredibly unpredictable. A couple hour's journey could take you from one drastic temperature to the next, and Serana was always making a remark about it.

Tucking a small strand of hair behind my ear, I turned to my friend quizzically. "Serana?"

"Hm?" She looked down toward me, her red eyes gleaming under her hood. "What is it?"

I continued a steady pace, linking her arm with mine as I voiced my question cautiously. "Have you thought of getting cured of vampirism?"

She bristled at my words, forcing me to believe I had offended her before continuing hastily, "It's just that it's been weeks since we've defeated your fa—Lord Harkon, I've seen how it's taking a toll on you." Sighing, I looked at her, feeling sympathetic for my friend as a multitude of emotions flickered in her eyes. "You could be your own person again." I continued, causing her to look down toward the ground and contemplate my words.

"I..."

"If you wanted to cure yourself, I would support you. No matter what. Please know that." I had hoped she could hear the sincerity in my words, for I truly meant them.

A silence fell upon us, though not unsettling, and I looked up with a smile on my face to see the town of Riverwood in the near distance.

Serana walked quietly beside me, our arms still linked as we reached the gate until she stopped. Looking up curiously, she turned to me before speaking softly, "I'll speak to Falion. I've heard he knows about these things."

Her submission to want to heal brought forth a wave of emotions from me, both proud and worried alike. In the short period of which we'd known one another, Serana and I had formed a bond that I'd had the privilege of experiencing with few others over the course of my time in Skyrim. To have someone watching your back, to know they would take an arrow for you, just as you would them... it formed a closeness between two souls.

Serana was a kindred spirit, in a way; someone who had seen through my walls because of past burdens we both shouldered. And when she spoke her next words, my heart sank. "I'm going to go away for a while... I'll meet you back home when I'm done."

"I want to come with you." I stated adamantly, feeling the anxiety in my chest at the idea of separating. One would think after so many times of saying goodbye to those you cared for, it would become easier; that was never the case, unfortunately. No, each time hurt just as much as last, and with the lingering fear of my destiny to fight the World Eater, the thought of something happening and preventing us from seeing one another again had my doubts and nerves breaching my thoughts.

"I know you do," Moving forward, Serana embraced me in a comforting hug, her tone somber but one of promise, "but this is something I have to do on my own. I promise, I will see you soon."

"Here," I pulled away to dig in my pocket before bringing up a key for my home in Whiterun. "This is to Breezehome. Wait for me there, Lydia won't mind."

One last look, and she was gone.

As I stood in place a few moments more, the guards nearby began to give me strange looks before one walked in my direction. "Stormblade, can I assist you?" Her voice was cautious as she spoke, my title on her tongue a clear indication she knew who I was.

Smiling tiredly at her, I shook my head. "That won't be necessary, thank you."

My feet moved sluggishly, aching with each step as I approached the Sleeping Giant Inn. Thanking Talos and any other god who gave a damn about me, I was grateful Delphine wouldn't be anywhere near the premises; after her blatant disrespect she'd shown the Greybeards during the land's council of negotiation, I was in no hurry to see her.

There were a few men near the Inn who called out for my attention, but I was in no mood for their vulgarity. Instead, I pulled my hood up to conceal my face and any other eyes that might've been turned my way and moved quickly. However, just as I trekked up the stairs to the door leading inside, a deep voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ah, who's this?" The man wondered aloud, stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning on as he walked toward me with a raised brow. His amber eyes began to size me up, wandering unashamedly up and down my form as I took a step back in affront. When he spoke again, his words caused me to furrow my brows, "The villagers look at you as if you're nobility."

"I—"

Before I could reply, he continued condescendingly. "Well, if you're looking for someone to kiss your boots, I suggest asking elsewhere."

Irritation flared up inside me then, and my lips pursed thinly before sneering his direction. "You have approached me, nord!" My patience stretched thin, I reached for the door once more before he blocked it. "Step aside before I do something we'll both regret."

My warning did nothing but amuse him as he smirked arrogantly at me. "Ah, small framed, sharp tongued and throwing idle threats... You must be the Stormblade woman I hear the guards speak so fondly of."

My eyes trailed his own form as I gathered my own calculations on the man. When I spoke, the distaste was poignant in my tone. "And you are rude, arrogant and pig headed. Which can only make you the well-known tracker in these areas. Bishop, is it?"

"Depends who's asking," He replied, rubbing his hand over the stubble on his jaw.

"I believe we've already established who I am." I said, crossing my arms. "And unless you're blocking my way to offer your assistance to me, I would ask that you move so I can get some much needed rest."

His gaze was searing as his amber eyes settled on my own, and he could almost be handsome if not for the cocky first impression he'd given off. "What does a wench like you need a tracker for anyway? Some guy got bored with your girlish whining and beat feet with some pretty-face?" He scoffed mockingly and infuriating me further.

My fist clenched as I fought the urge to Shout his ass halfway across Tamriel. "How dare you speak to me so disrespectfully, you revolting ass! Don't think for a second I need some pig-headed brute following me around like a mutt! I can handle my own just fine! And you would do best to watch your tongue in front of me."

The angry words spilled from my lips like a Companion's free flowing wine, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks once finished. As I pushed past him once more to grab the door handle, Bishop's hand grabbed my arm just tight enough to pause my steps and make me look toward him impatiently. "Well, the rumors of your quick temper and sharp tongue are no lies. Let's say you do me a favor and after I will decide if your company suits me."

"Oh, well when you put it so kindly," I retorted sarcastically, feeling the fatigue hit me harder with each passing second as I jerked my arm from his grasp until looking at him narrowly. "What kind of favor are we speaking of?"

The suspicion in my voice must have been evident, for not a moment later he rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself princess, you're not my type. I may need some help in retrieving something of mine."

Of course, I thought, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "You and half the population in these lands."

Seemingly ignoring my remark, he continued, "My wolf, Karnwyr, he disappeared while hunting a week ago. When I went to look for him, I found that some trappers had captured him taken him somewhere east of here and sold to a group of bandits. I'd go at it alone, but they've grown into an army and I'm not about to go stumbling into any kind of ambush."

Pushing my irritation back as the sense of duty arose in me, I nodded my head. I couldn't just not help this man and his wolf; the animal was a victim in this, even if his owner was a bit rough around the edges. "Okay," I relented, feeling my muscles begin to ache. "I will help you."

"Fine," He exclaimed, securing his bow to his built frame. "We set out now."

"We set out tomorrow." I corrected, placing a hand to his chest to stop him from moving any further. "I told you, I need rest."

Bishop had the nerve to look disdained. "Fine. But if you treat me like one of your lackeys, you'll regret it and gods help you if you try and order me around." He retorted gruffly. "I'm my own man, got it?"

I pulled my hood down, my eyes narrowed steely. "I won't order you around, but also trust this—you don't know me, and if you were wise, you'd do well from making assumptions based purely on my sex." My hand yanked the door open, bumping his arm hard as I walked forward. "I'll meet you here at dawn."

A sharp exhale was all I heard as I entered the Inn.

Bastard.

... ... ...

 _ **UPDATE:**_ THIS STORY HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REVISED AND MOVED TO WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME TITLE, AS WELL AS ITS SEQUEL. THIS STORY WILL ALSO BE UPLOADED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN UNDER THE SAME TITLE AND USERNAME.

WATTPAD _ **dot**_ COM _ **slash**_ 101862230-ranger-of-the-woods-chapter-1


End file.
